


The old and the new

by xxsupernaturalgalxx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Rape/Non-con References, Romance, Violence, my first non arya x gendry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsupernaturalgalxx/pseuds/xxsupernaturalgalxx





	The old and the new

The old him was brash, arrogant and selfish. He never loved nor cared for any women, he simply sought out the prize they hid between their legs. He did not make love, he fucked; wildly and rough. He peaked, not caring if the woman reached hers or not, after all it was not liked the women cared themselves. They were satisfied once he provided them with coin and some of the stupider women only cared for the chance to be with Theon Greyjoy. They prayed that he would take them in as a salt wife, that he would love them but, he could never love anyone but himself. Even Robb, who always cared for him and treated him like a brother came second to his path in glory. He was vain, he was selfish and his actions cost him dearly.

He never expected to find love. Even when he was a boy, he would chase after women for a chance to peak behind their skirts but, he never cared for them. He never imagined himself taking a wife but if he did, he imagined it to be through some sort of union; an arranged marriage. One that could secure an alliance between his Lady's house and the Iron Islanders; if he would ever return to them. He never expected to remain faithful to her, he never expected to respect her and the last thing he ever expected was for her to be a steward's daughter. 

She lay naked on a pile of furs, staring at him lovingly with her large brown eyes. Theon looked at her body but, not in the places where one would imagine. Yes he admired her plump breasts with her beautiful rosy nipples that he would love to suck and bite. Yes he looked at the beautiful mound with her soft brown curls and the creamy wetness coating her delicious cunt. But, his eyes did not linger on those areas. Instead he looked at her scars, her burns and all her other lesions. Lesions that were given to her by the cruel Ramsay Bolton. Lesions that he could have prevented, that he bore witness to. He saw the way the Bolton bastard would beat her and they way he would fuck her; Ramsay would always make his Reek watch that horror. Some days when he was being particularly cruel, he would make Theon take part in his vile actions towards Jeyne. He would make him suck her cunt, making her warm, wet and ready for his cock. He would make her spank her, none to gently or else threaten to take away another finger, should he not comply. He should have stopped him, he should have stood up for the defenceless little girl but, he was always to weak. Weak, weak, it rhymes with Reek. But, he isn't Reek. He is Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, he is a Kraken. _We do not sow._

It took him a long time to remember who he truly was and it took him a long time to rescue Jeyne, but rescue her he did. He took her far away from her bastard husband and then he took her as a wife. How could he not? The young girl was infatuated with him; he was her knight in shining armour, her rescuer from the big bad wolf. It did not take Theon long to realise that he was in love with the girl, the false Arya Stark, the steward's daughter. 

So when he kissed her he did not do so roughly, he did not plunge his tongue into her mouth and he did not bite her lips. Instead he moved her lips gently against hers, sucking her bottom lip on occasion and slowly easing his tongue in so it may dance (not dominate) with hers. When he was with her, his cock wasn't the only thing that moved him but, he felt a warmth in his chest and a fluttering in his stomach. Theon was never much for kisses but, he liked kissing Jeyne. He liked that her lips were inexperienced and clumsy. He liked the way her tongue would shyly play with his. 

When he moved inside her, he didn't slam into her. He wasn't rough and he didn't mark her. He moved in and out of her gently and took special care to find that spot that made her gasp. He made sure that she reached her peak twice before he came to his. 

After he spilled his seed inside of her, he did not leave. He did not give her any coin nor did he dismiss her. Instead he rolled to his side, bringing her along with him so that her head rested on his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair lovingly and caressed her stomach, hoping for the first time that a woman would carry his child, so that they may start a family together.


End file.
